Zalgatoth
Zalgatoth is the Primordial Being of Evil, the creator of the Primordial Demons, the first Ruler of Hell and the entity known as The Devil or The Beast, his opposite is Razion who is the Good . Biography Zalgatoth is never born having always existed throughout eternity, he existed along with his brothers and was extremely close of them . When God introduced the idea of Creation in Existence, Zalgatoth, like Sheol, found the idea disgusting, but unlike the Darkness who choosed to create to see if his view on creation would confirm, Zalgatoth tried to destroy creation . God and the Ophanims fought Zalgatoth for years until Sheol helped them with the Rephanims, with these twelve Primordial Entities, the stalemate was broken and Zalgatoth was killed by God . From the three mouths of Zalgatoth, the Primordial Demons were created while his body become the Siege of Hell and the four Greater Devils . Personnality Zalgatoth is calm and have a very cold personnality, he think Creation is an anomaly who don't need to exist, however, he likes his own children probably due to the fact they are part of him . Unlike Sheol, Zalgatoth, now, hates his siblings and want them to suffer, he is extremely manipulative . He is disgusted by the fact he has to possess people to speak thinking possession is for pathetic demons and not a Primordial like him, he is, so, extremely proud . Powers and Abilities As the first being in existence, Zalgatoth is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his siblings. No one below the Primordials can stand a chance against him and will never surpass him. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Zalgatoth is only equaled by his siblings as they will stalemate. Nothing in existence or creation will ever surpass him or reach anywhere near his level of power. Zalgatoth fought against his brother for years and even the aid of the Ophanims and Rephanims was barely enough to break the stalemate between the two Primordial Beings to give God the chance to seal him away. ** Creation: Zalgatoth, while unwillingly, created the Primordial Demons and the Greater Devils. Zalgatoth doesn't do much creating things as he despises it . ** Destruction: Zalgatoth has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything from existence. He does more erasing or destroying than creating and has destroyed many of his siblings' creations countless of times. ** Evil Embodiment: As the Primordial Being of Evil, Zalgatoth embodies all of essence of evil in existence and balances it with his other opposite, good . ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Zalgatoth's knowledge is equaled to that of his siblings. Despite being killed, he was able to learn what was occurring during his absence through his first children, the Primordial Demons. He was able to witness humanity and the rest of creation. * Corrupting Effect: Zalgatoth can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he already corrupted Yaldabaoth to the point only him can purify the Archon . * Immortality: Zalgatoth has existed since the beginning of existence and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time and continue on when all of creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Zalgatoth cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the other Primordial Beings or with assistance, Shards, Demiurges, and a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim. * Shape-Shifting: Zalgatoth can later to true form which is a seven-headed demonic dragon and sends a corruption making them feel crazy forever. * Supernatural Concealment: Zalgatoth can conceal his presence from any individual and cannot be found unless he wants to. His creations are his mouths and has a mental connection with their main portion, they can track him down wherever he's hiding. * Super Strength: Zalgatoth possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entities into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for weeks. He is only equaled by his siblings. * Telekinesis: Zalgatoth can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Zalgatoth can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. * Evil Manipulation: Zalgatoth can control the essence of all evil that makes up in existence and turn them into physical attacks such as tendril of corruption or a blast of evil that will consume anything. Weaknesses As a Primordial being, nothing can really harm Erebos except for his siblings or with assistance. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon used on Primordial Entities will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It may take time. * Natural Order: While Zalgatoth has no limit of his powers, the law that governs all of existence prevents him from doing certain acts except for wiping out creation. The rules still apply to Zalgatoth as he would be unable to intervene a fight with his other siblings of opposite concepts. Destroying Beings * Good/Mandatory Existence: Both Good and Evil are opposite concepts. The two are dependent on each other to remain alive or otherwise they'll fade away if either one of them dies. Not only will they vanish but everything they've created will fade away along with them. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence are equals. When two primordial entities fight, neither one can overwhelm or weaken the other. Their battle is immense that it would prolong for eons and never ends. Zalgatoth faced off against his brother for years and even with the aid of the Ophanims, they still equaled with one another until Sheol sent the Rephanims to assist his brother in help to break the stalemate. Gallery Zalgatoth (Human).jpg|Human Form Diablo (Demonic Form).png|True Form Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Zalgatoth Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Main Villains